Perez Hilton
Mario Armando Lavandeira Jr. (born in Miami, Florida - USA on March 23, 1978), known professionally as Perez Hilton (a play on "Paris Hilton"), is an American blogger, writer, columnist and television personality. His blog, Perezhilton.com (formerly PageSixSixSix.com), is known for posts covering gossip items about celebrities. He is also known for posting tabloid photographs over which he has added his owncaptions or "doodles". His blog has garnered negative attention for its attitude, its former outing of alleged closeted celebrities and its role in the increasing coverage of celebrities in all forms of media. Relation with Lady Gaga In late July, 2011, the long friendship Hilton had with Gaga came to an end. The initial cause of their feud was when Perez did an interview called Perez Hilton Superfan on July 7, with Gaga at Moebius House in Sydney, Australia. During the interview, Perez began to criticize Born This Way in a negative way and began to ask Gaga really terrible questions. Days after that, she stopped talking to Perez. In February 2013, Lady Gaga cancelled her tour due to a hip injury caused by repetitive movements in her show. According to claims made by Gaga on Twitter, Perez responded by sending her a picture featuring a wheelchair with the word Karma written across and Madonna pointing a gun. In August, with the release of Lady Gaga's new single, "Applause", Perez began posting illegal download links on Twitter and commenting frequently on the single's lack of success. On August 18, a Twitter user reported to Gaga that Perez Hilton had been spotted in the singer's New York City apartment building. Gaga asked the follower to enter the building and collect photographic evidence, before claiming that Hilton was stalking her. Later that day, Perez published a statement on his website in which he denied stalking Lady Gaga. He claimed that he was looking for a place to live in New York after the birth of his son, and that he was shown the apartment without knowing Lady Gaga lived in the building. One day after Gaga asked him to leave her alone, Perez made an offer on two apartments in Gaga's building to harass her. The feud between the pair led many of Lady Gaga's fans to send antagonistic tweets to Hilton, threatening both the blogger and his infant son. Hilton retaliated by sending tweets to Lady Gaga's parents, saying "If anything happens to me or my son, YOU will have blood on your hands. Hopefully you get your daughter the help she needs!". Gaga has since asked her fans not to send death threats to Hilton, although the blogger was not referenced by name in her statement. In 2015, Perez began to write positive things about Lady Gaga on his blog which led to people asking him questions about Gaga. Shortly after that, he made a video explaining that he emailed or texted Gaga that he may have done hurtful things to her and he would wish her well thus ending the feud between the two. Other PerezHilton Bash 04.jpg|(Jul 4, 2008) 7-4-08 Perez Hilton's Party 001.jpg 10-4-08 At Private Party 007.jpg|(Oct 4, 2008) 10-4-08 At Private Party 003.jpg 10-21-08 Arriving at the Kitsons 90210 Launch 001.jpg|(Oct 21, 2008) 10-24-08 Perez Hilton's One Night 003.jpg|(Oct 24, 2008) Perez hilton kisses up to lady gaga.jpg|(Mar 8, 2009) 1 28129~86.jpg 3-11-09 Young Hollywood Party 003.jpg|(Mar 11, 2009) 3-13-09 Social Nightclub.jpg|(Mar 13, 2009) 3-14-09 Leaving the Social Nightclub 001.jpg|(Mar 14, 2009) 4-1-09 David LaChapelle Lady Gaga Birth Day Bash 001.jpg|(Apr 1, 2009) 5-9-09 SoundCheck Walmart 001.jpg|Perez Hilton was seen backstage (May 9, 2009) 6-19-09 Backstage meet and greet 001.jpg|(Jun 19, 2009) 6-19-09 Ultra party 004.jpg 6-21-09 After Party 002.jpg|(Jun 21, 2009) 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 008.jpg 6-21-09 MMVA After Party 001.jpg 04-8-09 es Nail with Perez 006.jpg|(Aug 4, 2009) 8-6-09 Japan with Perez hilton 3.jpg|(Aug 6, 2009) Lady-gaga-perez-hilton-pg51257.jpg|(Sep 13, 2009) Beyonce-Perez-Hilton-Lady-Gaga-VMA-09-Backstage-Moments.jpg 3920079711 5318835055.jpg 9-15-09 Cocoperez.com Launch party.jpg|(Sep 15, 2009) 11-14-09 At MOCA Gala.jpg|(Nov 14, 2009) 11-22-09 Backstage at American Music Awards in LA 001.jpg|(Nov 22, 2009) 12-30-09 Lady Gaga and Perez Hilton at Nobu Restaurant 01.jpg|(Dec 30, 2009) 12-30-09 At Nobu restaurant 002.jpg 12-30-09 At Nobu restaurant 001.jpg Score nightclub 2.jpg|(Jan 5, 2010) 6-11-10 At Asia de Cuba Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 11, 2010) August 6, 2010 001.jpg|(Aug 6, 2010) 9-4-10 Out in Detroit 003.jpg|(Sep 4, 2010) 9-12-10 Leaving MTV VMAs in LA 001.jpg|(Sep 12, 2010) Perez-hilton-lady-gaga-2011-grammy-awards oPt.jpg|(Feb 13, 2011) 7-10-12 Perez Hilton Superfan 003.jpg|(Jul 10, 2011) 7-10-12 Perez Hilton Superfan 002.jpg 5-11-11 Perez Hilton Superfan 001.jpg 7-13-11 Monster Hall Backstage 007.jpg|(Jul 13, 2011) Category:Related to Lady Gaga